


five years

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [357]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Wordcount: 100-500, date, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Anniversaries of any kind had always been special to Percy. They mean a lot, and were proof that time kept passing, but relationships stayed.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [357]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 31





	five years

Anniversaries of any kind had always been special to Percy. They mean a lot, and were proof that time kept passing, but relationships stayed.

Today was his and Jason’s five year anniversary, both men were on their way to their date, wearing matching suits. He couldn’t be more excited to spend some quality time with him, and was wondering where Jason was taking him. This was a surprise.

Soon, Jason had parked his car, meaning that they had arrived.

As Percy got out of the car, he turned around to see his surroundings, and immediately noticed were Jason had taken him. One of the city/ high class restaurants. He had dreamed of eating there for months, just smelling the air outside was too tempting.

“This is such a fancy place.” Percy said with a smile on his face. “I’m impressed.”

His boyfriend smiled back before using his keys to lock the car.

“Only the best for my wonderful Percy on our five year anniversary. I had to reserve a table a month in advance.” he said, pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, and then took his hand. “C’mon, we can't be late.”

They walked inside, and quickly got their seats. A table for two near the windows, with a living candle burning in the middle.

“Welcome, I hope you will have a wonderful time here tonight,” the waiter said as he came with two menus. “Here are the menus. Would you like some time to decide what to order?”

“We would like a bottle of white please, and breadsticks for starters. But we still need time to decide the course.”

“Of course. I’ll get you the wine right away misters.”

The waiter left, leaving Percy and Jason alone.

“My my, wine. That’s fancy.” Percy said. “You know white is my favorite.”

“Well, everyone likes a good bottle of white. And don’t worry about the car, Leo has promised to walk over here to drive us home later, a favor since I got him and Calypso on their date.”

“You’ve thought about everything, haven’t you?”

Jason smiled.

“Of course. Now, are you going to check your menu? I’m thinking steak and lobster.”


End file.
